Ese sábado a la noche
by kari-chii
Summary: "Cuando llegó la mañana, después de no pegar un ojo en el resto de la noche, fue una sola cosa la que pudo decir. Mierda. Le gustaba Kageyama." Un Hinata distraído, un Kageyama cobarde y Nishinoya de cupido. El resto, alrededor, siendo ellos mismos. Multiples parejas, principal KageHina. Futuro lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, me doy la bienvenida a mi misma al fandom de Haikyuu! Desde que terminé la primera temporada que he tenido ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos, pero por diferentes razones nunca pude hacerlo. Ahora, aprovechando la inspiración efímera que siempre me agarra cuando tengo que estudiar para un examen de la universidad, pues me animo.**

 **Sé que tengo otras historias sin terminar, y me odio a mí misma, pero he estado en una especie de laguna mental. Es decir, a mi cerebro sólo le ha entrado información referida a lo que Medicina durante todo el año, y de alguna forma me ha afectado. Probablemente solo sea una excusa, pero bah.**

 **Vamos con mi actual anime favorito y mi tercera pareja predilecta.**

 **Advertencias:** **Contenido yaoi (amor hombre x hombre), y pequeños, pequeñísimos spoilers de la segunda temporada, casi imperceptibles.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Haikyuu! No me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación (De lo contrario, Hinata y Kageyama ya habrían terminado con esa tensión-sexual-no-resuelta)**

 **oOoOo**

 **El deseo más profundo.**

Hinata Shouyo había tenido una especie de revelación. Una enorme, increíble y surrealista revelación.

¿Y sobre qué era esta revelación? Pues era algo que incluía a Kageyama Tobio, ese tirano setter, y que había dado vuelta su mundo por completo. Todo había cambiado con respecto a él, cada frase intercambiada, cada mirada encontrada por casualidad. Lo único que permanecía, y esperaba que no sufriera cambios, era su entendimiento en el vóley.

¿Y cómo había sido, o por qué había ocurrido esto? Bueno, no era realmente un hecho muy trascendental o fuera de lo común, nada de una cálida brisa que haya golpeado su rostro mientras veía a Kageyama saltar en medio de un partido para tocar la pelota y que su corazón se hubiese acelerado. No, no cursilerías. Pero sí era más vergonzoso.

Había sido un sueño recurrente. ESE tipo de sueños que lo hacían despertar en medio de la noche sudado y con la respiración entrecortada. Ni hablar de cierto problema en la zona sur de su cuerpo. Se había repetido alrededor de casi una semana, hasta que el último día fue diferente. Nada de posiciones indecorosas, ni sonrisas insinuantes y raras de parte del Kageyama de sus sueños. Tampoco lo recordaba del todo, pero tenía presente la imagen de él sosteniendo la mano de un relajado pelinegro, ambos recostados en un verde e infinito césped. Podía recordar la calidez de su mano y un "te quiero" susurrado al aire.

Cuando llegó la mañana, después de no pegar un ojo en el resto de la noche, fue una sola cosa la que pudo decir.

Mierda.

Le gustaba Kageyama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consecuentemente distraído.**

No iba a decir que después de un par de sueños "movidos" se había enamorado de Kageyama irremediablemente. Vamos, era un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas después de todo. Era normal en esa edad tener sentimientos confusos y experiencias "húmedas" durante la noche. O eso le había escuchado decir una vez a Tanaka en los vestidores, mientras él y Nishinoya alardeaban frente a los chicos de primero. Obviamente después de oír eso, había prácticamente huido del lugar, mientras Daichi sermoneaba a los mayores.

Pero, gracias a esos sueños podía encontrar una respuesta medianamente lógica a lo que le sucedía últimamente. Se refería a su fijación por tener a Kageyama en su campo de visión la mayoría del tiempo, su creciente anhelo por encontrárselo primero al llegar al colegio o que fuese el último en ver al terminar las prácticas (porque sí, lo admitía, las constantes carreras que se daban entre los dos eran una burda excusa) y ese incómodo hormigueo en el estómago que sentía cuando caminaban hombro con hombro, envueltos en un cómodo silencio, o cuando jugaban videojuegos sentados uno al lado del otro. Su habitación era bastante grande, era insano sentarse pegados, pero pretendía, hasta ahora, no darse cuenta de ello.

Eran situaciones bastante comunes entre ellos, lo que muy en el fondo, le daban una muy pequeña esperanza a sus sentimientos.

Detuvo su movimiento y pensó en ello por unos segundos. ¿Qué pensaba Kageyama de todo eso? Esos momentos de intimidad eran obvios incluso para él, así que… ¿Qué pensaba Kageyama? Él no era precisamente el tipo de persona que hace algo que le disgusta sólo por darle el gusto a alguien más, definitivamente.

-¡Hinata!

El gritó de Tanaka lo sacó de su inoportuno sopor. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que la pelota ya estaba en el aire para él, así que por instinto saltó y remató, asquerosamente. Le dio justo a la red. Vaya, hacía tiempo que no le pegaba así de mal al balón. Para completarlo, cayó al suelo en una muy mala posición, por lo que trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás. Su trasero iba a doler después de esa caída.

Pero, antes de que ocurriera eso, unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por la cintura y su cabeza golpeó en el pecho de su salvador. Iba a girarse con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hasta que una nube negra y espesa lo rodeó. Oh.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajos estás haciendo?

No sabía que le daba más miedo, si la voz de ultratumba de Kageyama o esa expresión de que quería asesinarlo.

-K-Kageyama ¡lo siento! Me distraje un momento…- Su vos disminuyó cuando el otro lo tomó de la coronilla de una forma poco natural y lo miró con esos furiosos ojos.

-Vamos, Kageyama, no es para tanto- Intervino Suga desde fuera de la cancha con una sonrisa conciliadora.

El aludido lo miró una vez más y lo soltó junto con un bufido, para irse al otro lado de la cancha. Suga suspiró en su lugar y Hinata pudo ver como todos relajaron sus semblantes (ignoró la mueca de burla de Tsukishima), lo que menos necesitaban era otra pelea de ese par.

El partido continuó; de hecho, solo era un partido de entrenamiento con una escuela cercana que había venido. Últimamente al profesor Takeda se le hacía fácil conseguir esos enfrentamientos, y ellos lo agradecían enormemente. La distracción de Hinata tampoco les afectaría mucho, pues ya iban 22 a 13, ganando, y no se veía muy pronta la recuperación del otro equipo. Pero como todos saben, si ellos jugaban un partido, iban en serio hasta el último momento.

Hinata pudo deshacerse de los pensamientos sobre su compañero-rival-mejor-amigo, y volver a concentrarse. Si bien Kageyama no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en el resto del partido, siguieron siendo ese dúo increíble que comenzaba a caracterizar a Karasuno.

Después de un par de partidos más, en los que se las arreglaron para ganarlos todos, terminó el encuentro. Afuera el sol comenzaba a bajar, y pronto el equipo visitante se subió a los buses para volver a casa. Había sido un largo pero renovador día. Muchas cosas que corregir y otras que habían mejorado por lo cual alegrarse.

Ese pensaba el entrenador Ukai mientras veía algunas notas que Shimizu había hecho durante el día. Tenía bastante de que hablar con los demás, pero por ahora los había enviado a las duchas y luego a casa.

-Ah… Fue un buen día ¿no?

Ukai miró al profesor Takeda que había aparecido de repente a su lado, y asintió con una sonrisa sin dejar de leer aquellas notas.

-Estamos mejorando. También sentí al equipo más sincronizado entre ellos, es algo bueno.

-Han comenzado a llevarse realmente bien, es lo que creo- Entonces la mirada del más bajito se dirigió hacia los últimos chicos que entraban al vestuario. Soltó un suspiro- O al menos la mayoría. Algunos tienen asperezas por naturaleza…

El entrenador dirigió la vista al mismo lugar que él, y cuando vio cruzar la puerta a Hinata y Kageyama, no pudo más que darle la razón.

-De todas formas, sería extraño que se llevaran de color de rosas- Agitó la cabeza, alejando alguna idea rara- Pero ellos se arreglarán, siempre lo hacen.

Takeda miró al entrenador de reojo. El joven frente a él pudo haberse negado incesantemente cuando le pidió ser entrenador de Karasuno, pero ahí estaba; tan preocupado por el equipo e incluso podía notar que le tenía afecto a aquellos "mocosos". Sin duda no se había equivocado con él.

-Eres un buen entrenador, Ukai-san

Ukai miró al profesor sorprendido ante ese comentario venido de la nada. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pues la sonrisa radiante y amigable que el hombre le mostró lo descolocó por un momento. Adorable, pensó. Y luego quiso patearse mentalmente.

-Es mi trabajo…- Murmuró mirando hacia otro lado. Dios, era un adulto ya. No podía andar sonrojándose sólo por que otra persona, más adulta que él, le dijera un halago.

En el vestuario, Hinata estaba sentado en uno de los bancos con su camiseta arrugada entre las manos y la vista hacia abajo. Lo presentía, Kageyama iba a golpearlo en cuanto le dirigiera la palabra. ¡No era su culpa! De hecho, todo era culpa del setter. Las cosas estaban extrañas entre ellos últimamente y eso lo mantenía inquieto.

-Hinata ¿no vas a entrar?

Solo cuando Sugawara le habló cayó en la cuenta de que ya todos estaban duchándose. Y al parecer llevaba un buen rato allí sentado, porque Suga salía de las duchas ya vestido y con el cabello mojado.

-Suga-san…-El aludido ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el suspiró pesado que largó su kohai- Bueno… ¿Kageyama sigue allí adentro?

Suga no supo si reír por la cara de tormento de Hinata, o tenerle pena por lo asustado que se veía. Un poco extraño, ya que en realidad él solía hacerle frente al otro chico la mayoría de las veces.

Lo que Hinata no pensaba decirle, ni loco, era que, aparte de que sentía su vida en peligro si se acercaba hoy a Kageyama, había otra razón por la que no quería encontrárselo. Menos en las duchas.

La última vez había tenido un momento sumamente incómodo cuando lo vio salir de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriendo _esa_ zona. Al día siguiente, que fue ayer, se fue a casa sin bañarse, pero hoy no podía hacer eso; realmente estaba muy sudado por todo el ejercicio y era probable que pescara un resfrío si iba hasta casa así.

-Seguramente ya debe estar por salir- Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Tú deberías entrar ya, para cuando salgas él seguramente ya no estará por aquí.

Hinata asintió a las palabras de su sempai y suspiró. Luego terminó de quitarse el uniforme y entró a las duchas, despidiéndose del mayor.

-Suga ¿terminaste?- El peligris se giró hacia quien le hablaba, a la vez que cerraba su casillero. Asintió.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Daichi también asintió como respuesta.

-Los de segundo me pidieron quedarse en el gimnasio un poco más, así que ellos cerrarán una vez que terminen- Se acercó a su casillero para sacar una toalla y secar su cabello. Suga se apoyó de espaldas en el casillero de al lado, sonriente.

-Los de segundo, ah… ¿Los ánimos también están subiendo por ese lado?

-Supongo que no quieren quedar atrás de los novatos…-Le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Suga se acercó a él de espaldas y le quitó la toalla, para colocársela en la parte más alta de la cabeza y comenzar a secarle el cabello él mismo, Daichi siempre dejaba húmeda esa zona. No vio su cara, pero le bastó con que el capitán bajara los hombros y se dejara hacer.

-¿Noya y Tanaka también?

-No lo creo, ellos jugaron mucho hoy…

Siguieron en esa posición un poco más. No iban a admitirlo, pero estar así para ellos era tan cómodo como natural.

-Suga.

-¿Hm?

-Vienes hoy ¿verdad?

Oh, cierto. Hoy era viernes, y desde que tuviera cierta charla hacía unos días, habían quedado en juntarse en casa de Daichi esa noche. ¿La excusa? Relajarse viendo películas o jugando videojuegos. Pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos era amante de esas cosas. Aunque, sonaba bien decirlo.

-En eso quedamos.

Estaba seguro de que Daichi sonreía de cara al casillero, igual que él.

-Y después se preguntan por qué los llamamos mamá y papá cuervo.

Sugawara se separó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Nishinoya, con la toalla húmeda entre las manos y la cara roja. Sawamura miró a los recién bañados mosqueado por el comentario. Nishinoya y Tanaka se reía entre dientes, y Asahi los miró algo avergonzado, pensando que tal vez habían molestado a sus compañeros.

-Vamos Capitán no te enojes, es una broma- Le dijo Tanaka divertido con la situación. Oh Suga, eran tan evidentes.

Después de eso todos terminaron de cambiarse y salieron juntos del lugar. Detrás iban Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, en su burbuja, como siempre. En un momento Sugawara se preguntó dónde estaba Kageyama, ya que era el único que faltaba y Hinata, obviamente, iba a tardar más. Al final se encogió de hombros; era poco probable que fueran a encontrarse. Y si lo hacían, era mejor que arreglaran sus diferencias de una vez, después de todo no había sido un problema tan grande como aquella vez que se fueron a los golpes.

¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Viernes por la tarde**

El agua caliente después de tanto ejercicio físico realmente le había hecho bien. Se sentía de maravillas y súper relajado. Cerró el grifo del agua y salió solo con una toalla cubriéndolo. Igual que esa vez que se encontró a Kageyama. Pero podía respirar tranquilo, ya que al parecer no quedaba ninguno de sus compañeros por ahí, mucho menos Kageyama.

Estaba tan confiado con esa idea, tan seguro de que podría salir e irse tranquilamente a casa, que su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando vio a cierta persona sentado en un banco del vestuario con los ojos cerrados. Kageyama estaba apoyado contra la pared, probablemente tan relajado como él había estado hacía unos minutos, que el sopor le había ganado.

Hinata miró hacia los costados, pensando de qué forma salvarse del encuentro con ese idiota malhumorado. Al parecer no lo había sentido, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados. Así que con el mayor cuidado posible, caminó hasta su casillero y se cambió en total silencio. Bien, solo le faltaba abotonar su camisa del uniforme y podría salir de allí con vida. No se había volteado a mirar al pelinegro de nuevo, por si acaso el chico sentía su presencia, así que supuso que seguía medio dormido.

-Oye.

Una mano se apoyó en el metal del casillero, justo a un lado de su cabeza, paralizándolo. Tendría que haberse ido con la camisa abierto, lo sabía.

-Te estoy hablando.

Hinata se volteó y se encontró con la cara de frente de Kageyama, que tenía aquella mirada asesina que tuvo todo el día. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Tanto problema sólo por que se distrajo una vez durante el partido. Tomó aire, decidido a hacerle frente.

-¿Qué?

Si a Kageyama pareció sorprenderle el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero, no lo demostró.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo?

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y él se lo preguntaba? ¡Solo había que ver como estaban ahora para entenderlo! Lo tenía acorralado contra los casilleros, tapándole las salidas con sus brazos, y (por Dios!) sus rostros ridículamente cerca el uno del otro. El olor del champú de Kageyama le llegaba con intensidad y tenía que suprimir el instinto de acercarse a su cuello y olerlo mejor. Por favor, que no era una niña enamorada. Kageyama simplemente era un idiota que no notaba nada alrededor.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Estuviste distraído todo el día- Frunció aún más el ceño, de ser posible.

-¿Ah? ¡Solo fue una vez! No me jodas con que todo el día.

Repentinamente, Kageyama agarró uno de sus brazos y lo pegó más a la pared que formaban los casilleros. Cerró un ojo por el agarre, aunque admitía que no le hacía daño para nada.

-Mientes ¿Crees que no lo noté? Estuviste todo el tiempo recibiendo mis pases un segundo tarde o un segundo antes. Tal vez los demás no se dieron cuenta, pero lógicamente yo sí.

Mierda, mierda. ¿Realmente era tan consciente sobre él cuando jugaban? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Estás paranoico, Bakaeyama…

Perdió el habla cuando el chico acercó su rostro un poco más. Basta, basta. No iba a soportar que se acercase todavía más. Las imágenes de aquellos sueños no dejaban de aparecer en su cabeza. Si se movía dos centímetros hacia adelante…

-Te conozco, Hinata.

Vaya. El ceño fruncido desapareció dando lugar a una mirada seria. Entonces… ¿podía ser que de hecho Kageyama estaba preocupado por él? La zona donde el setter lo tenía sujeto del brazo le estaba hormigueando.

-No es nada, en serio…- Murmuró desviando la mirada.

¡Basta de esa tortura, por favor!

Entonces, Kageyama, con la mano libre, le sujetó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. Y pronto supo que no fue buena idea, pues su mirada no podía alejarse de la boca de Hinata. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba de repente? Podía atribuirle eso a la expresión tan sumisa que el pelinaranja mostraba en ese momento.

La idea fugaz de besarlo le asustó. De sobremanera. Él, Kageyama Tobio, no podía perder el control.

A pesar de que se dijo eso, y que lo entendía perfectamente… no había forma de que se alejara de Hinata. Sus ojos lo miraban entre asustados y… ¿ansiosos? ¿Qué esperaba exactamente Hinata en ese momento?

¿Qué quería hacer él en ese momento?

El enojo por la actitud del chico durante el día se había esfumado. El miedo de Hinata ante su reprimenda, se había esfumado. Los corazones de ambos estaban igual de acelerados, y sus ojos apuntaban al mismo lugar; la boca del otro.

Querían besarse ¿por qué negarlo?

El agarre en el brazo de Hinata se aflojó, y para sorpresa de ambos, terminaron entrelazando sus manos. Era como si sus cuerpos ya no les hicieran caso.

 _Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo_ , repetía Hinata internamente. Que Kageyama lo besara. Si lo hacía él, presentía que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-¡Una más!

El grito proveniente del gimnasio junto con el sonido de la pelota rebotando, rompieron la burbuja. Pareció que ambos salían de un trance, y se alejaron como si el roce entre ellos quemara. Decir que Hinata estaba rojo era poco.

¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar? Miró su mano izquierda, la que había tocado la mano de Kageyama, y sintió las piernas débiles.

-Lo que sea que esté afectando tu desempeño, arréglalo…

Kageyama escapó de allí antes de que siquiera pudiese ver su rostro. Maldito cobarde, quiso gritarle. Estaba dicho, ese asunto no era sólo cosa suya.

Cuando el pelinegro salió del lugar, su cara estaba completamente roja y caliente. Estaba tan azorado que no podía ver ni por donde caminaba. Fue por eso que terminó chocando con Nishinoya.

-¿Kageyama?

Había vuelto por su chaqueta del uniforme, ya que la había olvidado seguramente en el vestuario. El encuentro con el joven setter lo descolocó, más aún que este no le dijo ni una palabra y sólo siguió caminando con prisa. Terminó por encogerse de hombros, vaya a saber qué le pasaría al chico.

Nishinoya era malo en matemáticas, sin duda. Pero pudo sumar los factores en cuanto entró al vestuario y se encontró con Hinata, hiperventilando y con un pronunciado sonrojo. Tenía una mano en su pecho, arrugándose la camisa desprendida.

Oh.

Oh.

Genial, iba a tener que pagarle a Tanaka. Él había asegurado que seguramente no pasaba nada entre esos dos hasta, por lo menos, segundo año.

No importaba, tenía algo que hacer ahora.

 **-.-.-**

-¿No crees que Kageyama exageró hoy?

-Hm.

Estaban en la casa de Yamaguchi. Habían dejado la escuela hacía horas, y se dedicaban a relajarse en la habitación del pecoso. Tsukishima siguió leyendo el manga que tenía entre sus manos, ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Lo que menos le interesaba era hablar sobre el Rey idiota.

Yamaguchi estaba con la espalda apoyada en la cama, sentado en la alfombra de su habitación, y Tsukishima estaba recostado sobre sus piernas. Aunque jamás de los jamases fuese a decirlo, era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Tadashi sonrió para sí. El rubio seguía con aquella actitud de indiferencia hacia sus compañeros, pero él podía notarlo, las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de ese año.

Tsukishima no lo mostraba abiertamente, pero él veía cómo confiaba un poco más en los demás, y cómo cada vez era un poco más cómodo estar con ellos.

-Hinata jugó bien casi todo el tiempo, excepto esa vez que remató hacia la red…

El rubio dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, y sin alejarse, se incorporó un poco para mirar a Yamaguchi a los ojos.

-Primero; el enano jugó con la cabeza en Marte hoy- Yamaguchi perdió el habla cuando sus rostros se acercaron peligrosamente- Y segundo…

Tsukishima lo besó. Primero como un beso casto, sin mayor intención, pero en cuanto el chico pecoso separó un poco sus labios, fue otra historia.

Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron, llevándolos al éxtasis. Esa calidez, esa humedad, no había nada mejor que ello. Tsukishima llevaba el ritmo, y pasó una mano por la nuca del otro. Mordió el labio inferior del chico, y luego lo lamió, para volver a entrar a esa cavidad que le pertenecía hacía bastante tiempo. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron y el contacto se hizo necesidad. Cuando Yamaguchi se aferró a la camisa de Tsukishima, este sonrió dentro del beso. Una de sus manos se metió bajo la remera del otro, y acarició aquel plano pero firme abdomen, sacándole un suspiro a su amigo.

-No hables de ellos cuando estás solo conmigo- Le susurró, a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, y con su mano acariciaba en círculos uno de los pezones de Yamaguchi.

El gemido del chico fue alto, por suerte, no había nadie más que ellos en casa.

-Kei…

Si había algo que Tsukishima adorara más que la expresión de su amigo en ese momento, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas encendidas, era la voz entrecortada y ansiosa con la que pronunciaba su nombre en momentos como ese.

Volvió a asaltar la boca de Yamaguchi con ansias.

A un lado, sobre la cama, el celular de Yamaguchi se encendió en silencio, anunciando la llegada de cierto mensaje. Mensaje que invitaba a cierto evento la noche siguiente.

Porque Nishinoya Yuu había decidido ayudar a sus kohais como sólo él sabía hacerlo. A lo grande y de forma extravagante.

 **oOoOo**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. La verdad, subí de a tres porque además de que no son capítulos largos, ni me pintaba dejarlo sólo con el primero que es tan (muy) corto. De todas formas pienso terminar esto rápido (rindo en unos días), asi que está bien.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando por ahora!**

 **Que tengan un feliz 4 de noviembre, aunque no sea ninguna fecha en especial.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Hakyuu! No me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

 **oOoOo**

 **Viernes por la noche**

— ¿Estás enojado, Asahi-san?

Asahi de pronto se sintió nervioso por escuchar la voz, un poco más seria, de Nishinoya. Ahora sentía que por su culpa el pequeño líbero estaba triste. Tal vez debió reclamarle por su atrevimiento un poco más suave. No tenía remedio, ni siquiera podía modular su tono de voz. Era tan idiota.

Estaba en su cocina, en medio de la tarea de prepararse algo para cenar. Su casa estaba envuelta en un silencio que era cortado sólo por el sonido de la televisión encendida en la sala. Mantener la mayoría de las luces encendidas era buena idea, sin duda. Al menos para alguien asustadizo como él lo era. Hizo malabares entre revolver la pasta que estaba haciendo, mientras ponía el fuego al mínimo, y sostenía con el hombro el teléfono desde el que salía la voz de Nishinoya.

— No estoy enojado… Pero deberías hablar conmigo antes de invitar a todos a mi casa, Noya.

— Lo siento. Es que la idea salió de una urgencia y debía hacerlo antes de que los demás hiciesen planes por su cuenta. Digamos que es tu culpa por haberme contado que estarías solo todo el fin de semana.

— No hay forma de que eso sea así— Frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia del chico. Estaba bromeando, pero para él seguía siendo un tema serio. Suspiró mientras golpeaba un poco la cuchara de manera, con la que revolvía, sobre el borde de la cacerola.

— ¿Estás cocinando, Asahi-san?

Asahi-san, Asahi-san. Por alguna razón la voz del líbero de Karasuno diciendo su nombre de esa forma siempre fue algo que lo perturbaba. El chico tenía muchos tonos para decirlo; fuerte y claro en medio de un partido, con alegría cuando lo veía a un par de metros en la escuela y se acercaba a él corriendo, o con un tinte de admiración cuando lo observa entrenar (aunque esto se daba más a menudo en el año anterior). Y después estaba esta forma, como acababa de decir su nombre por teléfono y era la misma que usaba cuando ambos se quedaban solos y no estaban en un lugar público. Lo hacía sentir extraño y no entendía el porqué, y eso lo ponía nervioso de sobremanera.

— Estoy haciendo pasta para cenar.

— ¡Suena genial! Deberías invitarme a cenar, Asahi-san— El aludido rió un poco ante el tono infantil que su compañero había utilizado. Podía imaginarlo haciendo alguna especie de puchero.

— Estás a tiempo de venir, si eso quieres—Dijo a modo de broma.

— ¡Bien! Abre la puerta en cinco minutos, estoy a una calle.

Y sin más, Nishinoya cortó la conversación. Asahi miró su teléfono sin decidirse si creer lo que el chico le había dicho o no. Pero rápidamente aceptó la idea; era Nishinoya Yuu de quién estaba hablado. El chico era tan impulsivo e impredecible que definitivamente podía aparecerse en su casa de la nada. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, él debía de haberse estado dirigiendo hacia allí todo ese tiempo que hablaban por teléfono.

Una sensación de inquietud y alegría se instaló en él. Era genial que no fuese a pasar toda la noche solo como había asumido desde un principio, y la compañía de Yuu era de sus favoritas, sin duda. Sus ocurrencias, sus conversaciones que no se quedaban sin tema, sus sonrisas divertidas.

Abrió la tapa de la olla para que el vapor de la pasta le diera de golpe en el rostro; lo necesitaba para que su cabeza se adormeciera un momento y dejara de pensar cosas vergonzosas sobre su amigo.

Tal y como había dicho Yuu, a los cinco minutos Asahi abrió la puerta de su casa, y allí se encontró al más bajo con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. Observó que todavía llevaba el uniforme del colegio y eso le pareció por demás curioso.

Nishinoya entró a la casa de su amigo y dejó su bolso de la escuela dónde este le indicó. Notó que el más alto quería preguntarle, o decirle, varias cosas, pero todas las veces terminó por mantener la boca cerrada. En el fondo aquello le daba un poco de gracia, parecía que estaba trastocando el mundo de su sempai. Eso estaba bien para él.

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Ayudó con rapidez a poner la mesa, así comían de una vez antes de que la pasta se enfriara.

Asahi estaba concentrado en eso cuando se giró para servir en los platos, seguro de que Yuu estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa. Tal vez había subestimado la velocidad del chico, porque lo siguiente que sintió, fueron los brazos de Yuu rodeando su torso.

Se quedó helado en su lugar, mientras sentía que la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba enormemente. Nishinoya lo estaba abrazando, podía sentir su respiración en su espalda y además sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su camiseta. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, pero solo pudo ver los cabellos del más pequeño.

— Noya…

— Hace un rato pensé que realmente te habías enojado… —La declaración lo tomó por sorpresa, así que lo dejó hablar — Sabes… estoy bien si Ryuu se enoja conmigo. O si Suga o Daichi lo hacen. Incluso si Hinata se enoja. Pero, definitivamente, no está nada bien que tú te enojes conmigo. Lo siento.

Asahi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa; así que era eso la causa del comportamiento extraño de Nishinoya, tenía sentido. Se permitió tocar una de las manos de Yuu con la suya propia levemente, y miró hacia arriba.

— Realmente no me enojé, ya te lo dije. Pero la próxima habla conmigo antes —Sintió al chico asintiendo en su espalda.

— Tengo una muy buena razón para todo eso.

Nishinoya finalmente se alejó de él y Asahi suspiró. Si lo pensaba, le habría gustado que el contacto durase un poquito más.

— ¿Y eso es?

— Te lo contaré mientras cenamos — Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y mirándole a la cara. Asahi asintió con un amague de voltearse a la cocina nuevamente.

—Asahi-san.

Allí estaba, de nuevo ESE tono de voz que lo inquietaba tanto. Era una tortura, le gustaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. Cuando miró a Yuu para saber porqué lo llamaba, éste solo largó una pequeña carcajada y se alejó de él para volver a la mesa.

Asahi siguió con lo suyo perturbado. Después de haber escuchado su risa nerviosa y haber visto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Nishinoya… ¿podía ser, acaso, que el líbero era consciente de lo que causaba cuando usaba aquel tono de voz para dirigirse a él?

¿Eso significaba que lo hacía a propósito?

Dios, no iba a terminar de entender a Nishinoya nunca.

-.-.-

— ¿Te ha llegado un mensaje de Nishinoya?

— Sí, poco antes de que tú llegaras a casa — Daichi y Suga intercambiaron miradas antes de suspirar — Es obvio que se trae algo entre manos ¿verdad?

Suga rió por el tono de hastío usado por el capitán. Sí, sin duda. Que Nishinoya planeara una "reunión tranquila y divertida" para ese sábado, era algo de qué preocuparse. Más si de hecho usaba esas exactas palabras para describir el acontecimiento. Habían tenido un par de esas reuniones antes; poco después de que él entrara al equipo de Karasuno, y justo antes de que iniciara el nuevo ciclo escolar.

No era algo que les apasionara recordar, ya que las situaciones vergonzosas eran demasiadas, para todos ellos. Aunque era un poco sorprendente que Asahi se hubiese prestado para aquello ofreciendo su propia casa. El chico alto había sufrido un acoso indiscriminado la última vez por el pequeño líbero. Claro que él era tan despistado que no lo había notado como tal. Es decir, si Noya hubiese estado sobre alguno de ellos toda la noche repitiendo su apellido sin cesar, mínimo lo habrían hecho callar de un golpe. Mínimo.

Daichi se sentó a un lado de Suga, dejando unas frías bebidas en la mesita que los separa, justo al centro de su habitación. Había música en el lugar, pues Suga había traído ese CD que su amigo venía pidiéndole hacía varias semanas. Ambos habían cenado con la familia de Daichi hacía un rato, familia qué, por cierto, trataban como un miembro más al peligris. A Sawamura le gustaba sonreír discretamente cada vez que eso pasaba.

—Creí que Sawamura-san haría algún comentario sobre eso, ya sabes— Dijo refiriéndose al padre de Daichi, mientras tomaba uno de los vasos entre sus manos.

— Les comenté que tú aún no hablabas con tus padres, así que seguramente no quiso incomodarte sobre algo de lo que aún no estás seguro.

Sugawara asintió mirando el líquido en su vaso, y sintiendo como de repente el ambiente a su alrededor se modificaba. Había cierta seriedad en la mirada de Daichi, y el nerviosismo en él era palpable. Ese tema para él era algo realmente importante.

¿Y a qué se debía tanto dramatismo de parte de los padres de Karasuno? Hacía unos días, Daichi le había dicho a Sugawara que vivieran juntos. Sí, juntos, en el mismo departamento una vez que comenzaran sus vidas de universitarios. Algo para lo que faltaban solo algunos meses.

Obviamente, Suga había querido aceptar la idea apenas llegó hasta sus oídos. Pero, a diferencia de la familia de Daichi, sus padres eran… más difíciles, por así decirlo. Así que antes de responder, le había dicho que debía primero plantearlo en su casa.

— Entonces…

—Han dicho que sí— Le cortó, hablando tan rápido como pudo y sin mirarlo a la cara. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siguiera poniéndose nervioso con el chico a su lado.

Daichi apenas escuchó la respuesta, y su cerebro la procesó, sonrió con una inmensa alegría. Al fin los padres del peligris aflojaban un poco. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció un momento al notar que el chico no lo estaba mirando. Suspiró, pensando que no aceptaría nada de aquello sí de hecho estaba siendo tomado como una obligación.

—Suga.

Ante la muda respuesta, se acercó al aludido. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y levantó con cariño el flequillo que caía sobre los ojos de Suga, llamando su atención. Los ojos del otro se encontraron con los suyos, y su pulsó se aceleró. Quien iba a decir que ese chico peligris iba a convertirse en su debilidad.

— Lo único que me importa es que tú quieras hacerlo. No me enojaré si no crees que sea lo adecuado —Suga lo observó en silencio — Así que dime ¿Tú quieres vivir conmigo?

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

— ¿¡Ah?! ¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario? —La expresión de molestia y sorpresa que mostró su rostro, simplemente lo impactó.

—Es que…

—Claro que quiero vivir contigo…—Respondió ahora sí mirándole a los ojos, aunque pronto los apartó nuevamente hacia el vaso— Es sólo que pensar en todo lo que viene me llena de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Vivir con Daichi, ir a la misma universidad, desayunar contigo. Son cosas que simplemente no puedo esperar a que lleguen, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en si todo eso saldrá bien—Inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia el costado, donde estaba la mano de Daichi para sentir más su calidez — También me preocupa que mis padres cambien de opinión si se enteran… de lo nuestro.

Daichi sonrió. A veces olvidaba que el siempre tranquilo y seguro Sugawara podía tener este tipo de actitudes. Y estaba bien para él; adoraba conocer cada parte, cada faceta de ese chico.

Sin quitar su mano, se acercó todo lo que pudo al peligris, y con seguridad depósito un beso sobre ese lunar bajo el ojo del otro. Ese lunar que tanto le gustaba, porque era como la marca personal de Suga. Éste se giró a mirarlo de nuevo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraban con tanta intimidad y a tan poca distancia, era inevitable saciar sus ganas de besarse. Sus labios pronto se encontraron, reconociéndose y sintiendo cierto alivio por volver a estar juntos. Con un suspiro, Daichi se alejó, dejándolo aturdido por un momento.

— Tal vez no debería hacerlo pero — Agarró con ambas manos su rostro— Te aseguro que vamos a estar bien. Porque eres tú, y no hay nadie más con quien quiera estar así. Despertar y desayunar contigo cada día, será lo mejor del mundo. Y sabes que podemos mantener esto en secreto un poco más, hasta llegue el punto en que tus padres no puedan interponerse. Y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlos, tarde o temprano, estaré allí para acompañarte a hacerlo, Koushi. No lo dudes.

Se miraron largamente unos segundos más, hasta que Suga relajó su semblante y sonrió con diversión.

— Si te escucharan los demás… dirían que eres terriblemente cursi— Ante eso, Daichi se sonrojó furiosamente. Suga rió bajito, para luego acercar sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te quiero —Fue el último susurro que se escuchó en la habitación, por que inmediatamente después Sawamura volvió a apresar sus labios, y no pensaba dejarlos ir tan pronto.

Allí, sentados en medio de su habitación, con un futuro en mente que les hacía una enorme ilusión a ambos, la piel quemándoles por el contacto y quedándose sin respiración, se besaron tanto como sus labios les permitieron.

Al menos hasta que la madre de Daichi golpeó la puerta para ofrecerles un pedazo de sandía, a pesar de que aún no era la época adecuada para su óptima maduración. Y si notó algo fuera de lo normal cuando entró y los dos adolescentes estaban de un furioso rojo, con el cabello desordenado, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Solo sonrió.

Porque el ambiente de felicidad que se respiraba en ese cuarto, era todo lo que estaba bien en esa vida.

 **oOoOo**

 **Notas:**

 **Lo siento! Sé que hoy no hubo KageHina por aquí… pero es que en cuanto comencé a escribir estas dos parejas se adueñaron por completo de las palabras. De todas formas, la noche de viernes aún no termina, así que esperen ver a nuestro dúo favorito con sus cabezas hechas un lío, en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pueden llamarle a este capítulo de transición si quieren, pero a mí me ha encantado escribirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un lindo review! Y también aquellas que siguen la historia y la agregaron a favoritos.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, y si les parece, pueden dejar un comentario.**

 **Ah, mi computadora tenían un problema y he estado bastante tiempo utilizando mal los signos de diálogo, pero finalmente eso se ha resuelto! Esta semana solo sigue mejorando.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**


End file.
